elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchanting (Skyrim)
The more powerful the enchanter, the stronger the magic he can bind to his weapons and armor. Enchanting is one of the 18 skills in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Description Enchanting is the art of using filled Soul Gems to place permanent and unchangeable magical effects on items. It is one of three crafting skills in Skyrim falling under The Mage with parallels to Alchemy for The Thief and Smithing for The Warrior. As such it is affected by The Mage Stone and as with all skills is affected by The Lover Stone. The act of enchanting requires an item with no existing enchantments, a Soul Gem, knowledge of an enchantment, and the use of an Arcane Enchanter which can be found in all major cities typically in the palace or longhouse in the court wizard's quarters. They are also found in many locations that feature humanoid, magic using enemies such as necromancers and mages. All player-owned houses except Breezehome may be upgraded with an Arcane Enchanter. Racial Bonuses Altmer, Imperial, and Orc characters gain a +5 boost to Enchanting at the start of the game. Enchantment Types Enchantments fall into two categories based on type of item: *Weapons have charged enchantments that cast a spell on the weapon's target when it strikes. Larger soul gems result in more charges on the enchantment allowing for more strikes before the charge is depleted. Soul Gems can be used to restore depleted charge as well as the perk Soul Siphon. *Armor and other apparel items cast a constant effect on the wearer as long as the item is worn. Larger soul gems create greater magnitude effects. Obtaining Enchantments The Dragonborn has no initial knowledge of Enchantments. To learn an enchantment they must first disenchant a magic item at an Arcane Enchanter. The strength of the enchantment on the item does not matter as all enchantments of the same type will yield the same learned enchantment with the exception of those marked with an * below. Disenchanting destroys the item but grants permanent knowledge of the base enchantment allowing its use when enchanting. Some items cannot be disenchanted to learn their effects such as quest items, daedric artifacts and many, but not all, items with unique names. Leveling The following actions raise the Enchanting skill: *Disenchanting items. Skill gain increases with the value of the item. *Enchanting items that do not currently possess an enchantment. Same skill gain regardless of item and size of soul. *Using a Soul Gem to recharge weapons, (Soul Siphon does not count). Larger skill gains based on size of soul. It's important to note that no matter how much charge the soul gives, the experience gained is dictated by the size alone. For example, a Grand Soul always gives a lot of experience even if only one point of charge is gained. Books The following is a list of books that raise the Enchanting skill: *A Tragedy in Black *Catalogue of Weapon Enchantments *Complete Catalogue of Enchantments for Armor *Enchanter's Primer *Twin Secrets Quests *Discerning the Transmundane can award the player with five levels of every Mage governed skill, including enchanting. *Find Pantea's Flute for Pantea Ateia in the Bards College in Solitude, (Note: also increases Alteration, Restoration, Conjuration, Destruction and Illusion). Trainers Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up. Enchantments Weapon Enchantments *Absorb Health *Absorb Magicka* *Absorb Stamina* *Banish *Fear *Fiery Soul Trap *Fire Damage *Frost Damage *Huntsman's Prowess *Magicka Damage *Notched Pickaxe *Paralyze *Shock Damage *Silent Moons Enchant *Soul Trap *Stamina Damage *Turn Undead Apparel Enchantments Table shows only enchantment and item combinations that can be created at an Arcane Enchanter. Notes & Tips *Soul Trap enchanted weapons make collecting souls easy. (The player can use bound weapons with the Conjuration perk Soul Stealer as an alternative.) *Giving a follower empty soul gems and equipping them with a weapon enchanted with Soul Trap can help to fill souls easier, freeing the player up to use other enchanted weaponry. *Use Azura's Star or the Black Star with a Soul Trap enchanted weapon to trap a soul and then recharge the weapon after each soul trap. *Buying empty soul gems and enchanting equipment found while filling them offers a good return on investment. *Enchanting items crafted to improve the Smithing skill is a cost effective way to level both even if all base materials are purchased. *The Transmute spell can be combined with the above to turn iron into gold, smith the gold into rings, enchant the rings, and then sell. Raises Alteration, Smithing, Speech and Enchanting. *Some enchantments will improve the selling price of the base item more than others. In order of descending value: **Weapons: Banish, Paralyze, Absorb Health, Stamina Damage **Chest: Destruction, Healing Rate, Conjuration, Smithing **Head: Archery, Destruction, Conjuration, Restoration **Hands/Feet: Sneak, Carry Weight, One-Hand, Two-Hand **Jewelry: Sneak, Carry Weight, Barter, One-Hand, Two-Hand *To maximize skill gain, activate The Mage Stone and sleep in a bed to obtain a Rested Effect, (unless you're a Werewolf). *Some enchantment and item combinations that cannot be created at the enchanter can be found as loot. *A space in front of the item's name will sort it at the top of the appropriate inventory list. *Once an enchantment is selected for an item, it will remain in place until the player exits the enchanter or creates the item regardless of a Fortify Enchantment bonus fading. *Enchanting "Fortify " at 100 skill level and 5/5 Enchanter perk with a Grand soul results in a 25% casting cost reduction for that school. This stacks additively; meaning that with 4 items (chest, ring, amulet and head) you can cast spells in that school for free. Combined with the perk Extra Effect, players can cast spells from up to two schools for free with the same gear set. *For single enchants that have a pair of effects, e.g. Fiery Soul Trap or Fortify and Magicka Regeneration, the second effect is constant and the number of charges, if applicable, is based on the first effect. *Enchantments are affected by perks from their relevant magic school e.g. Shock Damage is affected by Enhanced Shock including enchantments with damage effects that are secondary. Drain and damage effects are all destruction school effects. Method for Maximum Strength Potions and Enchantments Prerequisites: Level 100 in Alchemy and Enchanting, five points in Alchemist, one point in Benefactor, five points in Enchanter, one point in Insightful Enchanter, three pieces each head and hand apparel with no enchantments, three rings with no enchantments, three amulets with no enchantments, and twelve grand souls. #Craft a set of Fortify Alchemy gear at 25% boost. #Craft several potions of Fortify Enchanting at 30% boost. #Craft a new set of Fortify Alchemy gear at 28% boost with the aid of the potions. Time passes while using the arcane enchanter so move quickly. #Craft several potions of Fortify Enchanting at 32% boost using the new set of gear. #Craft a final set of Fortify Alchemy gear at 29% boost with the aid of the potions. The final set of gear will not improve the results of a Fortify Enchanting potion but will improve the results of other potions. Additional potions can be brewed to improve enchantments of all types. One common application is to enchant a set of Fortify Smithing gear and combine it with a maximum strength Fortify Smithing potion to improve weapons and armor. Bugs * (Xbox 360) In some versions of the game, the enchanting skill may not work properly. Only allowing enchantments of 22% in alchemy and blacksmithing as opposed to 25% with 100 skill, all perks and a grand soul gem (grand). * Several enchantments exist that cannot be placed on anything or are duplicates of existing enchantments. These have been marked above with an *. The Shadowsight, Shadowstrength, Shadowstrike, and Shadowthrive ''enchantments are learned from disenchanting Linwe's Armor, Linwe's Boots, Linwe's Gloves, and Linwe's Hood. The ''Blessing of Mara is obtained by disenchanting The Bond of Matrimony. Known items that cause duplicate enchantments are the Drainheart weapons, the Glass Dagger of Harvesting, and the Shield of Solitude. *With the Extra Effect perk both a weapon and an armor enchantment can be selected before selecting an item to enchant. If a weapon is chosen as the item and enchanted it will appear as an enchantment. However, the 'armor' enchant on the weapon will have no effect and is not listed on the Active Effects section of the Magic Menu. *The value of enchanted items goes down as Enchanting skill increases. *Weapon charge count may be bugged after exiting and relaunching skyrim and loading a save. *Two weapons of the same type with the same enchantment but different names will eventually both have one of the two names. *Weapons are limited to display only 3 digits for damage on weapon cards but the inventory displays properly at the bottom of the screen. *Movement glitches can occur when exiting an enchanting table. On the PC they appear to be related to using the mouse wheel to scroll through lists when the game incorrectly adjusts the camera perspective at the same time. Reloading a previous save will fix this issue but is not always necessary as the glitch is often temporary. If you notice the camera being controlled by the mouse wheel while in the menu, simply ensure you're in third person view (you can see your character) when you exit the table menu. You can then control the camera normally, no reload needed. *If a companion uses a Soul Trap enchanted weapon with Soul Gems in their inventory to capture a soul and the player then uses fast travel every Soul Gems in the companion's inventory will be filled. *The destruction perks that improve damage for a specific magic damage type exhibit odd stacking behavior when applying these damage types to weapons as enchantments. The bonus can apply to affects it should not apply to based on the damage specific description as well as stack with other bonuses from the other damage perks. *Fortify school enchantments do not interact with weapon enchantments in the same way across all platforms. On the PC weapons appear to always drain charges when used. On the PS3 and 360 100% or more fortification in any school will reduce the charge cost of a weapon enchantment to zero. It is unknown which situation is a bug and which is the intended mechanic. *Falmer Helmets and circlets can be worn at the same time. While not a bug with enchanting per se this can be exploited to create stronger sets of Fortify Alchemy equipment, which then allows the creation of stronger Fortify Enchantment potions. *Fortify Restoration potions improve the results of Alchemy. While not a bug with enchanting per se this can be exploited to create stronger sets of Fortify Alchemy and/or Smithing equipment by creating stronger Fortify Enchanting potions. *Fortify Restoration potions improve the strength of enchantments when they are equipped. If a potion is taken immediately before equipping armor the effects will be permanently improved until the equipment is taken off again. This can also be exploited to create stronger Fortify Smiting and/or Alchemy effects. Achievements See also *Skills in Skyrim References Gallery File:Skyrim Enchanting Table.jpg|An Arcane Enchanter External Links * Discussion of the value of enchanted items decreasing with strength of enchantment: this discussion Category:Skyrim: Perks Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Magic Category:Skyrim: Enchanting